


Run

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, gender neutral reader, idk how to tag, is he capable of love?, it’s kinda toxic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: While I’m not entirely sure he’s capable of love. In fact, it’s very unlikely, I like to believe that he is and when he does fall in love, it’s intoxicating and it’s the kind of love that’s almost obsessive? He’d see you as his most precious jewel and while it seems romantic, he still feels like he owns you. You’d never be able to leave him... unless you were to die
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Run

“You ran...” Chrollo began, staring into your eyes with that dark expression on his face, one you’ve grown used to. He looked hurt but you weren’t sure if you were just reading too much into it.   


Chrollo wasn’t someone who needed anyone, he’d be perfectly fine without you and you knew that but still, you couldn’t ignore the way he was watching you “It is because you’re scared of me?”

You weighed your options. You could lie to him, it was easier than giving into your desire. Easier than admitting what you knew was the real truth, the real reason you decided to run when you saw the chance but of course, he caught you. He’d always find you so you sighed and settled for honesty, there was no point in denying your feelings for him anymore, you had nothing left to lose, not when you gave up everything for him ... to him... willingly. He never needed to use force with you.

“Well...” He said, still not taking his eyes off you. He didn’t tie you up, he knew you wouldn’t try to make a run for it and a part of you hated that, hated how well he knew you. How well he could read you 

“No” you said, shaking your head. Your words were firm and there was not a trace of dishonesty. Your eyes, his favourite thing about you, held so much truth it almost made him uncomfortable but he’d never admit that, not that you wanted him to because you already knew.

“No?” He asked and God you hated how he was looking at you. He made you feel so exposed but you were determined so you held your ground, not breaking eye contact as much as you wanted to. You needed him to know.

“No” You said again, “and that’s the problem, I’m not scared of you and that’s what scares me”

You sighed, defeated and you could see him smirking now. He’d won, he always did.

“I’m scared because I’d do anything you asked me to” You continued, “I’m at your mercy, you win”

He let out a breathy chuckle and moved towards you.

“You are indeed interesting darling” He muses, tilting your head back so he can look into your eyes again “ _**mine** _ ” 

You nodded, darting your tongue out to lick your lips. They were swollen from the way you were biting them

“You know you can’t leave me” Chrollo says and it’s a statement but it also feelings like a warning, “I wouldn’t let you”

Did he know you’d never leave? That you couldn’t? You were so drawn to him and the danger. All the fear you felt excited you. It didn’t matter if you ran, he always find you and you’d always come back to him. 

“Perhaps I truly am a masochist” You sighed again, looking down remembering Feitan’s words. He knew just how much you wanted to belong to Chrollo, he never mocked you for it which shocked you. In the time you’d spent with them, Feitan was far from friendly and he had no problems killing anyone that got in his way. You didn’t understand why he took a liking to you, maybe it was because he could tell how strong you actually were.

Chrollo tried to read your facial expressions as much as you didn’t want him to see you so vulnerable. You’d give in eventually, like always.

“Why...” He said and it was so soft you almost missed it

When you did look up, you felt your breath hitch, your eyes widening. There it was, that look in his eyes that you’d seen before but this time, you were closer, you could see him, all of him. You could see how vulnerable he was in that moment but it was gone before you could say anything, not that you needed to.

Still, you knew. You knew you had the same effect on him as he had on you.

“Why what?” You asked, your voice hushed. You didn’t want to interrupt the calmness surrounding you, making you feel so warm, it was so foreign. The man before you was anything but calm. 

Was it because you finally admitted the truth? Did he think you were afraid of him? You weren’t weak and he was aware of that. He knew what you were capable of. They’d all seen it before. Your strength. You weren’t just a petty thief, you were a trained ninja assassin and they all knew it but you also knew Chrollo wasn’t scared, there wasn’t much that scared him.

“Why do I find you so fascinating?” He asks, searching in your eyes for the answers he’d never be able to find 

You smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently. You’d never initiated anything on your own before, too afraid of being rejected because that would hurt. Nothing would hurt you more than him not wanting you anymore.

“Some mysteries are better left unsolved” You told him and he smirked down at you, finally pulling you closer to him.

“Fei was right about you...” He said, kissing you again. 

“What, that I’m a masochist?” You asked, unable to hide your amusement. You did have a high tolerance for pain

“You’re a _keeper_ ” He whispered as if he didn’t want to share that secret with anyone, not even you.

A keeper? Those words shocked you because it meant so much more than “I love you”, you’d heard him tell you that before when he would fuck you or even when he was gentle with you and at the time you thought it was empty words but as you stood in front of him now, looking into his eyes, you could tell he meant it.

“Tell me, would you do anything for me?” He asked you and you wondered why he needed that reassurance because he definitely didn’t need you the way you needed him. 

“I would” You said without even thinking about it because it was the truth. You’d never lie to him.

“Then you must know I’d do the same for you” He said, his words were sincere. Chrollo was dangerous, a murderer and he was a deceiver but he’d never lie to you.

“I love you” He said and those words left you breathless.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again, deepening the kiss.

“I know” You said, smirking up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can request <3.
> 
> i don’t have a public twitter anymore so feel free to comment


End file.
